


Perfect Prince

by gerardwaysgay



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Frerard, M/M, Sweetheart!Gerard, cute af, gerard blushes a lot, punk!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/pseuds/gerardwaysgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little shoot of Adorable Gerard and Punk Frank.<br/>Gerard owns a princess colouring book and basically Frank is cooler than the princes, just fluff really :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because honestly i love sweetheart!gerard so much omg and yeah sorry if this sucks or has grammar mistakes! uh yep enjoy the fluff :3

There was a cute girl sitting on mikey's kitchen table... wait did mikey had a sister and never told him??? shit no frank though wait that wasnt a girl? it was a boy, yeah it must be Gee? Gerard?

Frank got closer and the boy stopped doing whatever he was doing and looked up biting his lip, Frank thought those were the prettiest eyes he have ever seen, so innocent, glassy hazel cute eyes, fuck, he seemed scaresd, just staring at Frank with those big innocent eyes, bitting his lip, "who-o are y-o-ou...?" "ho-ow did you get he-re-e?" the cute boy asked, hiding behind his long black hair.

"oh shit sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that... did i scare you? god whats wrong with me... oh I'm Frank by the way, I'm Mikey's best friend, sorry he didnt told me you were here, oh wait you are Gee, right? oh shit sorry i talk too much" Frank said nervously.

Gerard just giggled and smiled "oh you are Frankie! heh don't worry Mikey has told me about you" "Where's Mikey anyway?" he said pouting a little, god Frank couldn't believe how cute Gee was, stupid Mikey never told Frank how actually hot his older brother was, so pretty, those pink lips, perfect pale skin, cute innocent green eyes, long dark eyelashes, messy dark hair, tiny pixie nose, even his outfit was so adorable, oversized fluffy pink sweater and a little black skirt.... shit what, a skirt!? oh god this was getting better Frank though... a skirt, yeah that was definitely very hot and cute, then Frank shook his head damn, he was staring maybe too much to Gee, and his legs, smooth pale legs, and his long pretty black high thighs, and his white dirty converse, he chuckled at that, it was very adorable, fuck Frank he was staring again.

"Oh sorry what, oh Mikey is coming in a bit, he is talking to Pete." Frank replied looking at his feet.

"Oh! uh alright.." Gee giggled, Frank was going to explode, even his giggle was the cutest thing ever, "So what are you doing?" Frank asked, looking at all the markers, crayons over the table and under Gee's pretty hands.

"Uh nothing! its dumb anyway.." he said pouting, trying to cover the little book that was on the table, "come on i won't laugh Gee" Frank smiled, sitting next to Gerard.

"Alright.... ummm i was colouring my princess book... Mikey gave it to me last week!" Gee said happily, showing his little teeth, blushing a bit.

"That's adorable, let me see!" Frank said, seriously he was gonna die, this guy was so cute and adorable, he just wanted to hug Gee until he couldn't breath, okay no but he really wanted to hug him.

"Here! you can help me while Mikey comes back!" Gee said all cute and ripping out one page of his colouring book, and handing it to Frank.

"A prince!? want color an ugly slimy monster!" Frank said jokingly, Gee giggled again, "Hush Frankie! i like princes!, they are so handsome! always saves the princesses" said Gee blushing, his pale cheeks turning pastel pink. God he was beautiful, Frank thought.

Frank smirked, "If you say so princess"

Gerard blushed even more, turning almost red, "princess" sounds nice, he thought, yeah he liked it... Frank smiled, damn he wanted to make Gerard blush as much as he could, he was so pretty, he thought while colouring the page, just grabbing random markers and crayons, he wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing in the paper, he was just thinking about Gerard really, that pretty face, adorable but hot outfit, girly giggles, kind and sweet personality... until a sweet giggle pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What...?" Frank asked smiling at Gerard.

"gosh, Frankie, princes don't have green hair!" Gee giggled again, "what? no, cool princes have rad color hair! like me, see?" Frank smirked, pointing at the side of his head that was dyed in red

"Oh uh i guess that makes sense, you would be a cool prince tho..." Gee said blushing and biting his lip, god why was he so shy? he couldn't help it though... Frankie was so handsome... probably even more than all his prince in his colouring book....nope not fair! 

"Hey! you are laughing at my prince with green hair but you haven't showed me your princess yet!" Frank said suddenly.

"Lookie!" Gee said excited, turning his book so Frank could see it.

"It looks great Gee, but i already have seen a prettier princess today..." Gee frowned, biting his lip.

"What do you mean Frankie" he said, "A really beautiful princess" Frank repeated, looking at Gerard and smirking, "oh! ummm..." Gee blushed hard, just realizing Frank was talking about him, just looking down and smiling so big.

Frank didn't say anything anymore, good, he thought, Gerard was just so beautiful.

"Frank? Where are you?" Both heard Mikey voice that was probably coming from the living room.

"Here, in the kitchen!" Frank yelled back.

"Oh hey you are here! Frank we shoul.- what the fuck? hi gerard? oh you met Frank! what the hell are you doing Frank....what...?" Mikey said staring both.

"Woah calm down dude, breathe, we are colouring by the way" Frank laughed.

"Hi Mikey! Frankie was making me company while he was waiting for you" Gee said happily.

"I noticed Gee, well lets go Frank, we have shit to do" Mikey said awkwardly, fixing his glasses.

"Alright, hold on, i will see you outside" Frank said, grabbing a marker and writing something Gerard couldn't see.

"Whatever dude" Mikey said leaving the kitchen.

"You have to go Frankie?" Gee said sadly.

"Yeah, we are going to Pete's house for a project, Gee" Frank replied, standing up and handing gee a folded piece of paper and kissing his cheek, "I had fun, Gee, see you soon" Frank whispered to him and leaving the kitchen.

Gee felt his face getting hotter and blushing a lot, once Frank left the kitchen he noticed Frank gave him the prince drawing and with pink sharpie were written messy numbers, "Call me soon, princess, xofrank" 

Gee smiled bigger, yeah he definitely liked better this kind of "princes"


	2. Stuffie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank visits Gee again and everything is cute af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was probably super short and bad but it's basically 1 am and I wrote this on my phone but heeeey I'm gonna update another part tomorrow, them getting Gee stuffie and all fluffy etc (: leave comments or tell me what do you think? :)

It has been a week since Frank went to Mikey's house which means that was also the last time he saw Gee...   
.  
Frank couldn't stop thinking about him, he was so beautiful, so pure and innocent, we wanted to see him again and hopefully make him giggle and smile like the last time when they were coloring.

~*~*~*~*

It was Sunday and well Frank was bored like really really bored and it wasn't even 1 pm yet so he decided to go to Mikey's house and hang up a bit (and hopefully see Gee again)

He reached the Way's house and knocked the door, he waited a few minutes until someone opened the door, he didn't even noticed, he was too busy on his phone when he looked up and saw Gee standing up near the door and blushing

"uh Frankie...? what are you doing here?" he seemed a bit off, Frank noticed his cute hazel eyes were a bit red and puffy like he were crying...

"Oh, uh hi Gee, nice to see you again, oh well I wanted to hang out with Mik-.. are you okay...?"  
Frank asked, he was a bit worried though, why was he crying? but also noticed how cute adorable Gee looked right now, so beautiful, he was wearing another pink pale short skirt (it's gonna be frank's death probably) and a huge black misfits sweater and some long white socks and a pair of pink converse.

Frank blushed at that.. Calm down Frank it's just an outfit, take deep breathes, good boy, yes you can do it, well Frank was cursing at himself in his head in other words.

"Uh I'm f-i-ne... It's nothing.. and Mikey is not he-r-e..." Gee said shyly, biting his lip and looking everything except Frank.

"Hey hey are you sure princess? It seems like you have been crying.."

Gee blushed a bit at the nickname, remembering the last time Frank called him like that was while they were colouring.  
"It's silly, don't worry about it Frankie..."

Frank stepped closer and cupped Gee's cheek.

"Come on tell me what happened, Gee, maybe I can help?" Frank stroked the cute boy cheek softly.

"I.i .. ri-ri-p-ped my-my stu-f-fie by by accident..."   
Gee started to cry and sob softly, wiping his tears with the end of his sweater and looking at his feet, feeling embarrassed for telling Frank that... god what was he thinking? now probably Frank is gonna leave him because he is nerd who love stuffies and pink stuff...

"shhh shhh princess, I'm sorry to hear that, don't cry, come on, it's okay" Frank pulled Gee into a hug, rubbing his back, and stroking his hair, Gee was so warm, he was slender but still so huggable and soft. 

"I-i want my my bu-un-ny ba-ack, Frankie" Gee sobbed louder this time, well he also didn't expect Frank to react like that, he was so kind... 

Frank felt so bad for Gee, it was also so adorable, he didn't want to see him sad. He had an idea, yeah it could work... he had been working these past few weeks in the record store in the mall, he was saving some money for a couple of vinyls but now that Gee was sad he definitely would spend his money in a stuffie or whatever Gee wanted only to see his pretty smile again.. yeah he would do that... It was worth it.

"shhhh, hey I have an idea princess, what about we get a new stuffie, hmmm? how does that sound? and ice cream too?" Frank wiped Gee's tears away with his thumb and smiled at him.

"Wh-a-at..? but I don't have money Frankie" Gee bit his lip cutely

"Don't worry about it, it's all on me, you don't deserve to be sad, we won't take long tho, we don't want to worry Mikey, okay princess?" 

Gee stopped crying and giggled all cute nodding his head and biting his lip "Thank you! Thank you! you are as sweet as prince!" blushing and giving Frank a little kiss on his cheek. Turning around and closing the door.

Frank chuckled and grabbed Gee's slim pale soft hand.  
"Let's go then"


	3. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee and Frank go to the mall :)x

They walked to the mall, holding hands the whole way, they didn't speak though, it was a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Gee just blushed a lot really, he couldn't believe Frank was holding his hand, intertwining their fingers together, it felt so good having frank's strong hands holding his own, he also found out very cool that frank's hands had little doodles and kind of "tattoos" drew with a sharpie on it, it was "artistry" in Gerard's opinion.

Once they arrived to the mall, Gee practicaly pulled Frank to the Hello Kitty store excitelly.

"Gosh Frankie! look! it's pink everywhere! I have never been in this store before! it's so pretty!" Gee squaled all happy.

"Not as pretty as you..." Frank whispered in Gerard's ear softly.  
Gee turned pink and giggled, kissing Frank's cheek softly, and holding his hand again.

"They have glittery stickers! How awesome is that!?" Gee kept smiling and basically jumping everywhere.

"Well take em' princess, I told you, it's all on me today" Frank said, smiling at Gee.

"Oh! no no no I couldn't do that Frankie, don't want be a bother..." He said shyly, biting his lip.

"Oh but I want to, sweetheart" Frank purred, taking Gee's hand again, and kissing his cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

*10 stores, 2 sweaters, 4 skirts, 3 shirts, 2 pairs of cute socks, and even a pair of panties after (yes, Frank did buy those, HOW COULD HE SAY NO TO THAT!?)*

And well let's say Gee wasn't that shy anymore, He was happy, way too happy, jumping around, giggling and giving Frank kisses oh his cheek all the time, and well Frank? Frank was in heaven, he didn't give a fuck that he was basically spending all his money on Gee, that smile and adorable giggles were more than worth it.

Gee kept blushing and saying no everytime Frank wanted to buy something for him, he felt really guilty because Frank basically paid for everything, in other hand Frank didn't mind at all, he would pull Gee's hand and buy whatever he liked, he didn't know why, probably he liked the cute boy too much or he was stupidly madly in love with him, which the second option was the most accurate one in frank's mind.

Frank was carrying all Gee's bags and trying to hold his hand at the same time, Gee was the sweetest thing ever really, they also found out they had a lot in common, music, comics, TV shows etc, yes definitely Frank was in love, even if he met Gee one week ago.

He was so sweet, innocent, funny, adorable, kind, smart, and so so beautiful... He quickly was pulled out of his thoughts when Gee started pull his hoodie.

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie! lookie! YOU CAN BUILD YOUR STUFFIE IN THIS STORE!" Gee squealed all happily, his hazel eyes going big and shiny and jumping around, pulling Frank into the store.

And well HOW COULD FRANK SAY NO TO THAT!? again.... he just couldn't... It made Frank's heart all warm and happy.

They were at "Build your Bear"  
Sure they got weird looks, because well what the hell were doing two teenagers boys in this little girls store? 

"They are looking us weird, Frankie... what did we do...? We should go..."

Gee seemed all worried and shy again, Frank started to worry and quickly tried his best to cheer Gee up, not wanting to upset the cute boy.

He wrapped his arms around Gee's little waist, and whispering in his ear 

"Ignore them, they aren't used to see such a pretty boy in here often"

"Oh!" Gee turned pink, looking away.  
"Come on, are we gonna make that stuffie, princess?"  
"Heh kay, alright!" Gee giggled and turning around, holding Frank's hand, going to pick his stuffie.

He chose a little purple bunny with big eyes and ears, stuffed him with Frank's help because "Frankie! hurry! you are gonna be his daddy too!"

Gee also chose a ballerina outfit for his bunny with a pink tutu and a princess crown, and another 4 outfits which Frank couldn't say no... again... but Frank was also 100% convicted that anyone wouldn't be capable to say no to such a pretty nice boy.....

And finally the birth certificate which Gee was very excited about... He named his bunny, "Bunny" very original right? He also wrote that he was Bunny's mommy, and all the cute things you can imagine on the birth certificate. (really)

Frank paid, and they left, carrying Gee's bags and holding his hand while Gee was holding his bunny with his free arm, all happy and blushing, leaning over and kissing Frank's cheek.

"Thank you Frankie, Thank you so much for this day! I had lot of fun, I can't thank you enough for everything and you shouldn't have spent all your money on me..." He finished all shyly.

"Hey, Hey princess, it's fine, I wanted to, I had fun too..." Frank said smiling softly, stroking Gee's cheek with his thumb.  
"I really like you Gee, you are so beautiful... I hope we can go out again.. somet-....."

Frank didn't even finish because Gee crashed his lips against Frank's, kissing shyly, giving the sweetest kisses Frank has ever gotten, their lips moving together softly. 

Gee pulled away, biting his lip, he was blushing so hard he swore Frank could see his face going 100 shades of red and pink.

"Uh I... I like you too Frankie... a lot! gosh you are 100 times better than the princes in my books" Gee covered his mouth, giggling softly.

Frank chuckled and leaned in and took Gee's lips in another soft kiss, sucking on his bottom lip, and dropping the bags to the floor and wrapping his arms around Gee's waist.

"Would you give me the pleasure to be Bunny's daddy and of course, your boyfriend?" Frank whispered on Gee's lips, smirking at the daddy part.

Gee just nodded, his forehead against Frank's, giggling.

"Of course, after all you are my Perfect Prince"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS WAs SO BAD AND SHOrt AND ALSO THAT WAS so GAY AND FLUFFY AF and its two I am and didn't like how it turned in the middle but I definitely liked the end! Comments are welcome(: did u like the end...? or do u think it should be a 4th part? ;)


	4. Heart Like Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another short chapter :-)

They have been dating for 2 months and Gee is the happiest person in New Jersey really, Frank is perfect, he is kind, handsome, sweet, romantic, funny, such a gentleman, and everything Gerard always wanted. Frank treats Gerard like a princess, always wanting to make happy his "little boy" (as Frank would say of course) always taking him out to the movies, for icecream, or when he got paid in his half time job he would take Gerard out and buy him nice things, brag to everyone about his pretty boyfriend, and just spoil him whenever he could.

2 months of dating and they were already convinced they already were so madly in love, but let's be honest, Frank fell for Gerard the ever first time he saw him coloring that evening on the kitchen wearing his skirt and fluffy sweater, he still remembers that day so well, Gerard looked like an angel.

And now they were in frank's house, watching an horror movie that Gerard insisted to watch, they were on frank's couch, Gerard curled up on frank's lap, his head on his shoulder, and frank's arms around gerard's little waist, holding him close, kissing his neck and jaw, and Gerard was squirming on frank's lap, giggling and stealing little kissies, and just enjoying the moment really.The haven't had sex yet, after all Gerard was still virgin, and super shy about it, Frank was okay with it, he would tell Gerard that he would wait all the time he needed, that he wanted to make something special. Gerard was lucky really, Frank was so sweet kind and understanding, he would hold his hand, give him kissies on the cheek and lips, compliment him about his outfit, apparence, hair etc.

And well for Frank, Gerard was just the sweetest and innocent thing ever, so kind to everyone, always smiling, showing off those tiny white teeth that Frank found so adorable, that high pitched cute giggle which Frank listened almost all the time but didn't mind in the sighlest because was like music for his ears, those amazing hazel eyes, always shining, like doll eyes, always full of love and innocence, that milky white smooth soft skin that Frank would kiss and run his hands over it; Gerard was perfect in every single way, there wasn't any thing Frank wouldn't like about his pretty boy, his sweet perfect little boy.

Frank loved so many things about Gerard, how everytime Frank would visit him Gerard would open the door and jump into him, wrapping his legs and arms around Frank and pepper little kissies all over his face and lips, giggling and just say how much he missed him even if they just saw each other one day before, how Gerard would play with his stuffies and color pictures for Frank, never letting go of his stuffed bunny that his boyfriend got him of course.

Or how when they were watching tv Gerard would sit on Frank's lap even if they had all the space on the couch, he just felt smaller whenever Frank would hold him, wrap his strong arms around his little curvy waist, he just would fall asleep there, making little noises in his sleep and drool just a little bit over Frank's shoulder, Frank didn't mind tho, he just thought it was adorable in every single way;

Another thing Frank loved about his sweet boy was how innocent he was, he was virgin that was for sure, they just have done some make out and maybe little touches here and there etc, he would kiss Gerard lips, then down his jaw, neck, collarbones, run his hands over his hips and making his way to his ass and squeeze it (let's be honest, Gerard had a "bum" to die for, yes Gerard also called his own butt "bum" bc "FRANKIE ITS BUM BUT BUTT") and Gerard would squirm and giggle and just basically blush a lot because he liked that maybe a bit too much...

Frank didn't want to push Gerard tho, he would wait him all the time in the world if he asked. His birthday was coming and he wanted to do something special, yes a cliché as it sounds, with flowers, music, candles and all those stuff that Frank is sure Gerard would love, he just loved him so much, they were so in love, as Gerard would say "like a princess book, Frankie!"

And well the things Gerard love most about Frank is just how kind and gentleman he was, always making sure he was okay, always taking him out for ice cream, or to the park or taking him shopping, get some skirts, cds or stuffies and coloring books, Frank would never say no to his little boy; always protecting him, and maybe he was a bit possessive too, he would just get a bit jealous whenever someone would look or stare at his sweet boy, he would wrap his arms around Gerard and burry his face on his neck or just steal some kisses, Gerard loved that the most, he was Frank's and Frank was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your opinioms!


	5. Ieroween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i posted these on my wattled 2 days ago bc halloween and forgot to post it here hmm anyways enjoy! these are ieroween part 1&2 and I'm gonna add the 3 soon!

"Frankie, gosh! Halloween is in 2 days! So is your birthday, we totally forgot it" gee pouted, curling on Frank's lap, holding bunny.  
"I know babyboy, what about we go for some Halloween shopping tomorrow?" Frank smiled at him and kissing his cheek.

"Yay! Thank you Frankie!"   
"What do you want to be for Halloween, baby?" Frank said rubbing gee's thighs softly with his thumb.

"Oh! ummm what about a kitten? they are so pretty and makes purring noises! they have pretty ears and soft tails! I want be a kitten!" smiled showing his little teeth and blushing.

"But you already are my little kitten, sweetheart" Frank smirked, pecking Gerards lips.

Gee started giggling and kissing his boyfriend back, wrapping his little arms around Frank's neck.

"What are you gonna be Frankie?" Gee asked, biting his lip.

"I don't know baby, probably Frankenstein, monsters are so cool, all gross and green and blood" Frank chuckled, "Ew! Frankie" gee giggled, kissing Frank one more time.

Frank mumbled against Gerard lips, "if I'm that gross then why are you kissing me ummm?" "gosh! just give me more kissies."

Frank pulled away smiling, "I might do a party tho, costume one, what do you think? We could invite all the guys, mikey, patrick, pete, jack, alex, vic, kellin, all of them! And also you can bring your friends, hayley, mark, billie, the forehead guy!" Frank said the last name laughing, brendon was too nice buy the jokes about his forehead killed him everytime aha

"Yay! Sounds good! with my kitty costume i will be the prettiest boy at the party!"  
Gee giggled, burring his face on franks tattooed neck.  
Frank chuckled, "I'm sure you will, sweetheart."

\- NEXT DAY -

They went to the mall to get their costumes, Gerard was looking for a kitten outfit which all of them were kinda sexual and Frank was just praying to God that Gerard wouldn't want something like that or he was gonna die right there or pass out from excitement, Frank gave him 60 bucks and told him to get whatever he wanted for his costume, and he did the same looking for his, they wanted to surprise each other for that reason they agreed to meet at 3 pm at food section once they were done with their shopping.

Frank bought some cheap ass clothes so he could rip em up and create his "Frankenstein" costume, some fake blood here and there and scary makeup, etc, that was all really, he didn't know how much Gerard would take doing his shopping, he seemed pretty excited about it, and well let's be honest, Frank was too, his boyfriend wanted to be a kitten, ears, tail and everything.... wait what if Gerard bought a tail butt plug.... okay Frank choked with his own spit just by thinking about it... Gerard was too innocent for that, he probably didn't even know what was that.. okay yes calm down Frank....

For the other side Gerard went like to 10 stores, first he bought some fluffy clip kitty ears, he didn't want the headband ones, they clip ears looked more natural in his opinion, also bought a blue baby lacy collar with a little bell in front, it was adorable and small.  
He also went to forever 21 to get a skirt to match his kitty ears, he wanted something shorter than usual so he could show his kitten tail which he also needed to buy. Gerard picked up a black leather mini skirt, it was way too short, but it looked really cute so he took it.  
He just needed some makeup and the kitten tail, he went around asking in the mall where he could find costumes, a nice looking guy told him to go to the shop, in the corner for the 3rd floor so he did, when he arrived he noticed it was a strange looking store, so many lace and light outsides with the words "only adults" "sexy", Gerard really didn't know that store or haven't seen it before he thought it was a costume store or something like that really, so he just went in, they had really strange things, too far weird for Gerard, for a moment he thought he was in a movie store or smth like that bc they were "movies" lots of them, wait.. what was that...? why was that girl naked..? EVERYONE WERE NAKED ON THE COVERS, JESUS, WAS THAT A BIG BOY PART? okay Gerard started to blush and feel too nervous what was this place..? he wanted to get out of there as quick as possible but he was too shy to just left until a cute girl with red lipstick and pigtails, poked his shoulder, "hi! do you need help with something?" she smiled at him.

"Oh! umm i-i- wa-as loo-king for a kitty tail...? they told me I could find it here...?" his pale chubby cheeks turning pink, gosh he didn't even know what were this place .. he should have came with Frank...

"A tail! right! follow me" she cheered.  
"So what color are you looking for?"

"Umm I was thinking black with white? or just black" Gerard replied biting his lip, still nervous.

"And what size?" She asked again, bending over pulling out a box with something fluffy Peking out.

"what do you mean...? something not too long, a kitty tail!"

"no no honey, I mean what size of plug do you want?" she laugh a bit and then smiled.

"p-l-ug....? what? for what!?" gerard almost screamed, what the hell was a plug..? for the tub? what...

"a plug, honey, for your tail, small, medium, big? which one do you want?"

"sorr-y I-I don't get it, why would I need a plug, it's just a kitty tail!" Gee blurted out, still biting his lip shyly.

"Well yes, for the tail you need a plug, it's a tail butt plug, like I said you put it in your butt so it won't fall down, and maybe for another use you want give it to.. yknow..?" She smiled bright at Gerard, still holding the box of tails.

"MY BUM!? INSIDE!? DOESN'T THAT HURT!? Ohgod" Gerard asked, turning bright red, what why WHY HIS BUM

The cute girl with red lipstick started to laugh, holding the box closer, "no no calm down, it doesn't hurt, In fact I think you will find it very comfortable, and maybe pleasant... so I see its your first time, I'm gonna give you the smaller size, okay? aw you are so cute, come here follow me! My name is Lindsey by the way!"

She was very nice and pretty, but it still really awkward all this, a plug.. he is gonna buy a tail bum plug.. that sounds naughty! He just hopes Frankie likes it...

"Oh small it's fine I guess... I'm Gerard, I hope my boyfriend likes it, It's for his birthday costume party!" Gerard smiled, feeling more comfortable around Lynz.

Lynz giggled, "oh honey, he will love it, I promise you! Nice skirt by the way, if you wear the tail with a black one you will turn him crazy!" She said excited, pointing at the pastel pink skirt Gerard was wearing.

"thank you! oh and actually I was planning to! I did buy a black one, it looks shorter because my ass is a bit bigger, I'm gonna be a kitten for Halloween!" Gee said happily, still blushing.

"Oh my god! You are gonna look great! Your boyfriend is gonna be all over you!" Lynz cheered again.

Gee just smiled and followed Lynz to the cash so he could pay for his fluffy tail.

"Okay honey, it would be $10.45, oh and I will give you this for free so it would be easier to put in the tail and also this, it's a gift of mine" Lynz grabbed a mini lube and smirked when she pulled out another item, it was a tiny piece of lace.. wait was that a black thong!? ohmygosh... she put everything in the black bag.

"why are you giving me a thong?"  
Gee mumbled biting his lip and turning into 100 shades of red.

"Oh come on don't be shy on me! also with the thong it would be easier to wear you tail, honey, and believe me it would look amazing, it's a gift okay?" Lynz smiled, handing him the bag.  
"Alright! um thank you so much Lindsey! and happy Halloween!"  
He paid, grabbed his bag and left the store, well that was awkward but Lindsey was too kind, that's good, he also made a little mental note to ask mikey what store was that, hmmm now he just needed some glittery makeup to compliment his outfit and of course Frank's birthday gift, which it's a secret!

\- - - - -

Frank finished his shopping way too early so he just decided to look around while Gerard finished, he went to the record store, hottopic (emo af ok) etc, and then to wait for Gerard.

He was sitting on the table in the mall food section, scrolling through his phone when he felt a tiny soft hands covering his eyes, "guess who am I!?" well obviously it was Gerard, that high pitched cute voice was more than obvious, fck why was he so adorable, damn you Way.

"I dunno??? a pretty boy probably??"   
"Duh it's me!" Gee giggled  
"I supposed, are you done sweetheart?"   
"Yes Frankie! We can go now"  
"Alright princess" Frank grabbed gerards hand and helped him with his bags, and kissing him softly.

Frank noticed the black bag without logos or anything, "gee what's in this..?" Frank mumbled, he was too curious, hmmm.

"It's a surprise! don't peak, silly!" Gerard kissed Frank's lips and Frank just smiled and melted into the kiss and left the mall, Frank carrying all Gerard's bags as usual.

\-----  
Once they came back from the mall they stayed at gerards house, Frank spent the night there, they decided to have a little horror marathon movies, Frank laying on the couch, spooning gerard from behind,, facing the tv, Gee liked horror movies but got scared every 5 minutes, hiding behind his bunny, and everytime he would scream, jump or whimper, Frank would kiss his head and tell him it was fine, it was super adorable to be honest.

Gerard fell asleep in the 3rd movie, drooling a bit over his purple stuffed Bunny, his legs curled with Frank's.

"good night beautiful" Frank whispered, turning off the tv and kissing Gerard's forehead.

—— ——

"Frankie! Frankie! wakie wake up! its your birthday! gosh frankie Open the eyes!"

well Frank was awaken by a very hyper giggling Gerard straddling his lap and basically bouncing on his crotch, thank you very much.

"hmmm? ima awake, come on stop baby" Frank mumbled still sleepy

Gerard leaded over peppering Frank's face with little kisses.

"yay! come on, i bake you something very special! Bunny helped too!"   
Gerard hopped off Frank's lap, and running to the kitchen, just wearing his pink panties and a Morrissey shirt, holding Bunny tight and giggling.  
"alright, alright i'm coming" Frank chuckled, standing up and following gerard to the kitchen, on the table was a little pink cake with purple icing, "hbd frankie, love gee!"

okay the fact that Gerard baked that made Frank smile even more.

"aw baby, thats so beautiful! thank you so much, i bet it tastes amazing"

Gerard giggled, and jumped on Frank, wrapping his pale legs around his waist and holding his neck, kissing him softly, Frank didn't mind though, he loved when Gerard jumped on him, he didn't weight much so it was very easy to hold him up, and let's be honest, it kinda turned him on.

Frank wrapped his arms round Gerards waist, they both made out for a good five minutes, Gee pulling at Frank's hair a bit, and well Frank squeezing Gerard's ass with both hands, gerard letting out little moans. They pulled away, still their lips close, Frank mumbled "i love you, princess", "love you too, birthday boy."

——

"Frankie! we need to get ready, your party is in few hours! you need go home, i need to get ready, it'll be a surprise!"

Frank was playing video games with Mikey, and Gerard was sitting on his lap, winning a bit, he was too needy, Frank noticed.

"alright, alright im leaving, don't be late! tell the other guys it starts at 9pm! bye Mikey, love you sweetheart"

Frank kissed Gerard and left, well he couldn't wait, he needed to see Gerards costume, god he can't even imagine how its gonna be and hope people stay away from his little boy, he doesn't need assholes flirting with his boyfriend, not even that junkie kid named Bert, thank you very much.

He got home, and grabbed a pair of scissors and started to rip some clothes, and splashing some blood all over it, yes it's gonna look awesome, he needed some makeup there and here and it'll be done, and yes he couldn't stop thinking about Gerard, jesusfckinhchrist.

——

"okay, okay breathe Gerard, you can do this, Lynz said it wouldn't hurt... you might like it.. okay here we go" Gee thought as he was sliding in the little butt plug tail, using extra lube, looking himself on the mirror.

"ouchie... breathe in, 1,2,3, fUCK OUCH" gee keep whimpering until it was all in, biting his lip, and blushing, well the burn it did feel kinda nice at the end, hmm he could get used to that... naughty Gerard!

he started at himself on the mirror, wiggling his bum and feeling the soft furr against his thighs, yay it looked very cute and it felt kinda nice... not awkward like before, hmm i want show Frankie my tail... no, it's a surprise, he will see later anyway!

he put on the black thong Lynz gave him, it looked very good on him, his bum looked to die for... damn ... then his short black skirt, black high things with his gather belts, pastel pink converse, adding his baby blue collar, he giggled at the sound of the little bell, it jingled everytime he moved.

he started to brush his messy black hair, clipping the kitty ears, making sure it looked perfect.

now he just needed makeup! probably some black eyeshadow and glitter on it, and on the corner of his eyes, yes it'll look super pretty! also adding some mascara, some blush, lipgloss, he even drew a kitty nose and whiskers on his face with black eyeliner. "meow" Gee blushed, grabbed his stuff and left.

"Mikey! mikey im done! how do i look? do you think Frankie will like it?" Gee cheered, bouncing happily.

Mikey would be a unicorn (don't ask why, Pete convinced him it would be a good idea) "wha-at, Gerard! isn't that shirt too short!? do you wanna give Frank a heart attack on his birthday or what!?"

"no! don't be silly, im a kitten, and Frankie said it was okay! it'll be a surprise tho!"

"dunno Gee, what if Bert is there and tries something? or another guy.." Mikey mumbled, fixing his glass awkwardly.

"ew, who? well it doesn't matter anyway, Frankie is very protective over me, he takes care of me, he will kick their bums, i only dress up for Frank" Gee said shyly.

"alright, lets go!"

\------

Frank wore his ripped, bloody clothes, put on some monster makeup and well he didn't even know what he was, probably a convention of everything, half zombie, half monster, half vampire? who knows really, but he looked good.

few guys started to arrive to the party, he saw Alex and Jack holding hands? weird, oh also there was Kellin and Vic, they were holding hands too, also forehead guy and Ryan, what the hell everyone was gay in this party or what haha okay its cool, oh shit, Jamia was there too... hmm but this guy Oliver was with her so it didn't matter.

it was almost 10 pm and Gerard or Mikey haven't arrived yet, half of the school were already there, dancing, ones get so drunk, the same group of girls flirting with Frank, god... the funny thing is everyone gave Frank candy as birthday gift or booze really, he didn't like candy that much to be honest.. but he knew someone who would be really happy with all these... Gerard aha.

where the hell was Gerard anyway?

suddely Frank felt a pair of little hands on his eyes... that was very familiar.. if it was that girl that spent 10 min flirting with him he seriously was going to explod-

"birthday boy! hi Frankie, im sorry im late" Gerard took away his hands and turned Frank around kissing his cheek.

"baby! why were you late? i was getting bored!" Frank pouted and then he noticed Gerard's outfit and then he lost it...

"gosh i know! we had to stop at Pete's house, Mikey and him were an unicorn, Mikey was the from part and Pete the bottom... don't ask why.. they took a lot of time, i thought we would be on time, sorry Frankie"

Frank's jaw dropped... he didn't even pay attention to the unicorn Mikey Pete story really, god.. he looked so hot, he could die right now.. if Gerard normally wore short skirts that one didn't even cover his ass.. jesusfuckinchrist here calm the fuck down and pay attention at Gerard, stop looking at his thighs ohmygod he was also wearing his kitten ears... ohgodohgod WAS THAT A TAIL... why is it under the skirt... god please tell me its not a butt plug... breathe Frank calm the fuck down...

"Frankie! are you paying attention!" Gee whined, pouting.

"gosh stop staring at me! you aren't even paying attention"

"wh-a-at? sorry baby wow you you look amazing! my hot kitten"

Frank wrapped his arms around gerard waist, pulling him closer, and kissing his pale neck, biting around his lace collar.

Gee gligged, turning pink, mumbling "happy birthday Frankie, meow!"

"definitely you are the best gift i could ever ask for"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave comments! I'm working on the 3rd part, will post soon! probs some smutt ;)


	6. ieroween part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally updating c:  
> also updated on my wattpad / gerardsdaddy
> 
> smut!!!

After a 5 minutes of good making out and squeezing Gerard's ass, (Frank really loved doing that) they pulled apart and Frank went to the kitchen to get a drink for his pretty boyfriend.

"Woah.. Gee! You look amazing! I heard you are dating Iero, am I right?"  
Hayley, a little girl with rad orange hair asked Gerard, she was his friend after all, she was so nice and Always kind to him.

"Hayley! haven't talked to you in weeks! missed you, and yes! I'm dating Frankie" Gee pulled Hayley into a hug, blushing at the "boyfriend" part.

"Very good, you both look cute together, he is a really nice guy, you are lucky"

"I know! Today is his birthday tho... wAIT ITS HIS BIRTHDAY I FORGOT TO BUY HIS PRESENT" gee screamed and panicked a bit, biting his lip.

"Are you crazy!? Have you seen yourself right now? Dressed in that way you are probably the best gift he could ever ask for!" Hayley giggled, Gerard turned pink at the compliment.

"Oh.... but - but I really want him give something! Frankie deserves it!"

"You could give him a blowjob, those are free honey" Hayley joked and then giggling.

"A what? Is that a band....?" What the hell was a blowjob?? Gee have never heard of that before... hmmmm

"Oh my god are you kidding? Mikey was right, you are just so innocent!" She covered his mouth giggling louder.

"Don't laugh! I really have no idea what is that! but do you think the "blowjob" would make Frankie happy? I want to try it out even if I don't know what is that... what is that Hayley?" Gee turned pink, looking at his pink converse, not waiting to embarrass himself even more...

"Ha! Believe me honey, he will be more than happier! Well it's kinda hard to explain yknow? Hmm lets see... basically all you have to do is get on your knees and "play" with Frank's hmmm "friend" ????"

"Why would I get on my knees ?? what friend are you tal-kING ABOUT OHMYGOD HAYLEY ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THATS NAUGHTY!!" Gee almost screamed when he realized what kind of "friend" Hayley was talking about... gosh that was so naughty! but it was Frank's birthday and he loved his Frankie... probs he should try....

"hey calm down! You don't have to... I was joking yknow? buy him a mug I don't know...?" Hayley pouted.

"You know what?? I will try it.. I love him, probs it isn't that bad..." He leaned closer to Hayley and whispered in her ear shyly not waiting to someone else to hear..

"Do- do I have to put it in my mouth....? Do I lick it... ? oh god what if I'm bad and Frankie hates it...?"  
Damn this "blowjob" thing sounded difficult but he would do it for his Frankie.

Hayley was thinking a way to explain it without sounding too gross so she found a "innocent" way to explain it to his little friend.

"Umm... It's like eating a lollipop! yes! a lollipop, yknow lick and etc... also you will know what to do in the moment... Frank might help... " Hayley winked at him and left without saying something else... Well that was kinda awkward.

After two more minutes Frank came back with drinks, he was holding a beer and brought gee some pink drink ..

"Here you go sweetheart" Frank kissed his cheek and handed him the drink.

"So are you having fun Frankie? I'm sorry I forgot to bring your present but I know something that will make you happy!"

Gee squealed happily and pulling Frank's arm and going to the bathroom, shoving both inside, closing and locking the door.

"G-e-ee what are you doing? You okay baby?"

"I'm fine Frankie! Gonna give you a lil present!" Gee smiled showing his cute lil teeth

"Aww sweetheart! that's so cute but you didn't have to lock me in the bathroom, you could have give it to me outside yknow?" Frank said, looking at Gerard blushing harder

"I can't! shh close your eyes, birthday boy!" Frank did what he was told.

Gee pecked Frank's lips with a kiss and got on his knees, lifting Frank's shirt and giving his tummy another lil kiss.

Okay Frank was very confused now, what the hell was he doing... oH SHIT as long as gerard don't go near Frank's crotch everything would be fine... He has been hard for that past hour because who wouldn't be if their boyfriend were dressed in a kitty costume plus wearing a skirt shorter than usual AND wearing a butt plug.... ohgod this was so wrong, nope gee was so innocent for that, hell he was pretty sure Gerard didn't even know what was a blowjob... His thoughts were interrupted by Gerard pulling at his belt, giggling.

Okay Frank had to open his eyes and look down and his sweet boy who was blushing so hard

"umm gee what are you doing, baby....?"

"Shhhh, it's your birthday present silly!" Gee winked.

"no no baby, you don't have to... a-are you s-sure?" Okay now he was nervous... damn gee was too innocent for that but at the same time he couldn't wait ... yep Frank was going to hell.

"Gosh Frankie! I want to, now let me do my job" gee bit his lip and started to take off Frank's belt and unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down slowly, gee blushing so hard when he spotted Frank's big outline dick in his boxers... okay that was hot as fuck and Gerard princess parts started to feel all achy.

Gerard leaned over and kissed the boxer covered tip, and giggling when Frank cursed.

"Come on princess, aren't you gonna give me my present?" Frank smirked, caressing gee cheeks, feeling more comfortable.

"yes Frankie"

He pulled Frank's black boxers down to his knees, biting his lip when Frank's erection spring free, and Gerard fucking moaned at that, because okay Frank's dick looked so good, all red, kinda long and thick af, Gerard's mouth watered and now he was more excited for this "blowjob" also wondering how he was gonna fit it in his little mouth.

Frank smirked when Gerard moaned when he saw his dick and chuckled  
"What princess? Cat cut your tongue?"

"y-y-ou look so good Frankie...."

Gee just leaned over and took Frank's tip in his mouth, lapping it with his tongue, sucking it softly, using his hands to stroke the base, looking up at Frank, with his pretty hazel eyes...

Frank was moaning because holy shit Gerard just started to suck his dick 5 seconds ago and he was already dying, he wanted to close his eyes because Gerard was looking at him with his pretty doll wide eyes while having a dick in his mouth and he didn't want to cum too fucking soon, thank you.

"F-u-Uck... Yes that's right sweetheart, suck it like a lollipop"

Gee moaned and started to take more of Frank's dick, licking all the way until he was basically deepthroathing him, and pulling back, giving the head another kiss and smiling at Frank.

"Am am I doing right Frankie?" Gee asked, looking up...   
Frank was about to cum seriously because Gerard had his lips all red slick, his eyes were glassy for the deepthroathing and his pale chubby cheeks were all flushed pink...

"fuck yes you are doing amazing... you are so hot babydoll" heavily breathes leaving Frank's lips..

Gee took Frank's dick in his mouth again, bobbling his mouth faster up and down, stroking the base with his tiny soft hand, licking everything he could reach, and trying to make eye contact with Frank, and yes that's all it took for Frank to come in Gerards warm pretty mouth, gee swallowed everything like a good boy and pulled away to fast and catching some cum on his cheek, giggling.

"Oh god... jesusfuckingchrist that was the best present ever" Frank was pretty sure he was already dead and in heaven because he has never gotten a blowjob like that, he was still high from his orsgam, trying to catch his breathe.

Gerard was still on his knees, giggling and taking off the cum that got on his cheek with his fingers and licking them... Okay Frank wanted to cum again because HOLYSHIT HE WAS LICKING THE CUM LIKE A KITTEN, this was just too good to be true...

"Oh oh! Did I good? Am I a good boy!? glad you liked it frankie"  
Gee stood up and fixed his hair while Frank put himself back in his pants.

"fuck you were amazing kitten... my pretty boy is so good..." Frank wrapped his arms around gerards lil waist and kissed him softly, feeling Gerards princess parts against his thigh.

"Hmm is my little princess needy too...? can I do something for you babydoll?" Frank whispered in gee ear, sliding his hands down to his bum and giving both cheeks a squeeze.

Gerard moaned and nod, burying his face in Frank's neck.

Frank slide his hands until reaching Gerards chubby thighs, trailing his fingers and feeling the soft furr of his tail, noticing he was wearing a fucking lacely thong, he grunted at that.

"naughty, naughty, naughty, and I thought you were so innocent" Frank chucked, pulling the thong aside and finding the butt plug.

Gerard just whimpered at that... His princess parts were more achy.

"p-lease..."

"please what, baby?" Frank always loved teasing, smirking, tracing his finger around Gerards stretched hole.

"mmph.. please Frankie-- do something..." Gee mewled, still his face buried in Frank's neck.

"as you wish angel, you were so good"

Frank lift Gerards skirt, holding his panties aside, rubbing his fingers around Gerards pink hole, pushing the butt plug, moving it in and out, gee moaning and whimpering...

"Feels good..? Want my fingers?"  
"y-e-es... please, my princess parts..."

Frank pull out the tail slowly, throwing it on the floor, moving his fingers to Gerards lips.

"Suck it babydoll, you know how to angel"

Gee took them in his mouth sucking the digits, coating them with spit.

Frank pulled them away and slide his hand down to Gerards bum again, inserting 3 fingers at the same time, considering he was already stretched for the tail, Frank moved them slowly, in and out, curling them.

Gerard started to moan louder, wiggling his bum, and whimpering.

"Feels good, Angel?" Gee nod eagerly.  
"ha-harder..."

Frank pulled them out and and thrusted back harder, hitting g sweet spot dead on, finger fucking his lil bum, now Gerards leg wrapped around Frank's waist, arms around his neck, Frank could carry him without a problem, his baby was so small, Gerard lips leaving little "ah ah ah" whimpering harder, he was so close; "mmph s-so cl-ose.. daddy"

"What was that? Hmm?" Frank smirked, pumping his fingers faster.  
"D-addy!" and Frank inserted a four finger and that was it, Gerard came untouched in his panties, panting heavily, legs wrapped tight in Frank's waist, Frank pulling his fingers out slowly, kissing his baby cheek.

"That's it baby, you did so good, my little angel" rubbing his back and pulling his panties back.

Gee still wrapped on Frank not wanting to leave, gee turned his head, kissing Frank's lips and then whispering

"Happy birthday daddy, I love you"  
"Love you more kitten"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments c:


End file.
